


Romanticism at it's Finest

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles and Fics from 12/12 - 02/13 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A of your OTP setting out a romantic dinner for the two of them, complete with scented candles and rose petals, and Person B being completely surprised when they come home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanticism at it's Finest

Chinese take out is romantic, right.

Be prepared for sap and cheese.

When John gets arrives at your apartment the look on his face is priceless.

It’s kind of like a mix between surprise and slight embarrassment which is kind of the look you always get from him anyways, but this time it’s special because it is your three month anniversary. You have been dating John Egbert for three months and it has been the best three months of your life.

"Dirk? What’s going on?"

You had the lights turned off, and some candles set up on the table. Not a ton, but enough to shed a good amount of light in the room. You had went out and bought a nice table cloth, too. It was black because you knew a white one wouldn’t last a second without getting dirty. You had some roses in a vase in the center of the table and and even fucking laid down some rose petals leading from the door to the table. You felt like the biggest cheese-ball ever, but it also just felt so right. You were in love with John Egbert. Over the past three months you’ve gotten to know him you learned he was adorable, dorky, and kind of an asshole, but you were in love with him.

You still haven’t said anything yet and you walk over to him and take his hands and lead him to the table. Since you’re being such a gentleman tonight, you even pull the chair out for him. As he steps in front of the chair you push it in for him so he can sit, then take you spot in the other chair across from him.

You take both his hands in yours and kiss them and then you say it.

"I love you," and once you get it out you go tense, because it’s the first time you’ve said it, but you see him relax, smile, and he says he loves you, too. You smile, kiss his hands again and then set them back on the table.

You uncover the dish on the table and he gawks.

"Really, dude? You set up a romantic dinner and serve Chinese take out? With the food still in the take out boxes?"

And, wow, you just laugh, because “Did you really think I had cooked something? You’re the cook, dude, not me.”

And the two of you just laugh for a moment before you serve him some lo mien and sweet and sour chicken. You give yourself some as well and start eating.

After you both finish you sit on the couch and put on a movie, snuggling the whole time.

And, wow, after a night of romantics you really can’t wait to go back to being your asshole-self.


End file.
